What If? Wildlife
by THE Imzadi Fan
Summary: Bad title, I know, but it's the idea of the story. This is a "What If?" piece about the end of the season 10 episode "Wildlife." I'm a Liv/El fan all the way...so this is my take on what would have been a shippery ending to that episode. Rating might escalate in later chapters, but for now, it's teen safe. As with most stories, it will probably take on a life of it's own soon.
1. Chapter 1

Set after the season 10 episode "Wildlife." It's kinda a "What if?" piece…pretend that last scene with Elliot getting up with the baby never happened, cause that would just screw up the idea, lol. Just a short piece…it might be a couple chapters, but it probably won't be more than that, in all honesty.

I own nothing, obviously, or Benson and Stabler would have totally hooked up at least once before he left; or I sure as hell would be planning it for a special guest spot in the future…maybe dropping subtle hints of dialogue throughout the series about Olivia hanging out or talking with Elliot without necessarily having him in the episode…but that's a shipper's fantasy. This is my first Benson/Stabler fic…so here it is. Enjoy!

Elliot sat on the bar stool, staring at his drink. He kept turning the undercover cop's words over in his head about how he'd lost his family, that they couldn't handle his life. Taking a deep breath, he took a drink before continuing to stare into the glass. Olivia had filled him in on Kathy's freak out…how she was ready to leave him. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. He couldn't say he blamed her, really. Being the wife of a cop was definitely no easy feat; he knew that. He knew he should have called her, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach …a feeling that said his job was proving to be too much for his wife.

Over the last couple of years, Kathy had been less and less tolerant of the hours he spent on the job and with his partner; while he wouldn't necessarily use the term "jealous" in regards to how Kathy felt about Olivia, he knew his wife wasn't crazy about all the time he spent with Liv, and though she'd never said anything outright, he figured she did wonder sometimes if he'd ever crossed the line with her. He couldn't really blame her for that either; he and Olivia were extremely close, even a blind person could tell that. They were very intimate in the things that they talked about with each other, but it had always ended there. He would admit to being tempted at times, hell any man would be...she was ridiculously hot…but she had always been his rock, grounding him, refusing to allow him to give into that temptation.

"You okay?" a soft voice said as a hand was placed lightly on his back.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked up at her forcing a small smile. "Yeah. What are you doing here?"

Olivia gave him a smile and took the seat next to him. "Just double checking to make sure my partner was following doctor's orders this time. I'd prefer not to have to break in a new one, after all."

He gave a slight chuckle, taking another drink. "You're not getting rid of me that easy, Liv."

She ordered a beer, turning to face him. She knew something was bothering him, but she'd patiently wait it out; he would talk when he was ready.

Taking a deep breath, Elliot released it slowly. "Kathy and I are going to split…for good this time."

"El…are you sure?"

He nodded. "The undercover cop you collared…I offered to call his family; you know, let them know he was okay. He told me he lost his a long time ago; that his job proved to be too much for them. It made me realize a few things."

"You're not him, El," she tried to reassure him softly, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Don't you see, Liv? I AM him!" he growled in frustration. "I didn't even call my wife to let her know I was going undercover…instead I had you do my dirty work and lie to her. Then you had to talk her out of leaving me again!"

"You made a mistake…she'll be pissed for awhile, then get over it," she tried to tell him.

He shook his head. "Not this time. She's becoming increasingly intolerant, and I can't say I blame her. I've missed a lot with her and the kids because I was too caught up in the job. Hell, I've spent more anniversaries and birthdays with you the last ten years than I have with her. She deserves better…she deserves out."

Raising an eyebrow, Olivia took a drink of her beer. "Is this Kathy talking, or the drinks you had before I got here?"

"It's not just her, Liv. I'm tired of having to explain myself to a wife who just doesn't get it. I know she wants me at home more…I know I've been spending more time at work the last few years. But she's never going to change, and neither am I…she's always going to want more than I can give her," he finished his drink, leaning in a little closer to her.

"Elliot, you need to talk to Kathy," she told him quietly. Olivia wasn't crazy about Kathy; she thought she was a bit of a controlling bitch who needed to relax; she knew Elliot was a cop and everything that job entailed; the last thing he needed when he got home after dealing with the horrors of their job was a nagging, bitchy wife who bereted him constantly for things she'd never be able to comprehend.

He ordered another drink. "I called her before I came here; I told her I was moving out."

"Oh El…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he shook his head. "We were kidding ourselves reconciling before our divorce was final. Honestly, if it weren't for the kids, I don't think I would have gone back to her. She's the mother of my children…I'm always going to love her in a way for that; but I'm not in love with her anymore…I haven't been for awhile."

"If you need anything, you know all you have to do is ask," she offered.

"Actually, I could use a couch for a few nights."

She nodded. "You got it. Besides, it will make it easier for me to watch your back," she smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Liv, I'm fine…really."

"You're my partner; it's my job to make sure of that," she shrugged, doing her best to mask how scared she'd been that she'd lose him this time.

He sensed she was still upset over him being shot and decided it was his turn to lighten the mood. "You know…I've been wondering. What would you have done if they'd called our bluff in that house?" he raised an eyebrow.

Olivia raised an eyebrow in return. "What do you mean?"

"While I was undercover…and you unwillingly joined my cover," he smirked. "What if they had called your bluff and said they'd stay and watch instead of kicking you out. What would you have done?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Honestly, I didn't think that far ahead," she admitted. "I suppose we would have had two choices: either follow through with an audience or blow our cover…I'd have opted for door number two," she teased.

"Oh, that hurts!" he chuckled. "You'd honestly rather blow our cover and risk both of us being killed than engage in a little adult fun!"

Laughing mischievously, she shrugged. "Come on, let's get you home before I have to carry you," she said, finishing her beer quickly. "You'd have never been able to handle me," she purred in his ear impulsively as she started for the door.

Elliot's eyes went wide at that, and he finished what was left of his drink quickly before following her.


	2. Chapter 2

*AN: Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this*

Opening the door to her apartment, Olivia allowed Elliot to enter first before shutting and locking the door behind them. "Make yourself comfortable…I'm going to go change," she told him.

Elliot nodded, taking off his coat. His mind wandered back to her previous comment as he opened her refrigerator and stared inside. He couldn't help but wonder what she'd meant telling him something like that; his mind only travelled further down into the gutter from there, thinking of all the ways he'd like to try to handle her.

"Are you trying to air condition my apartment, or are you actually getting something?" she interrupted his thoughts, reemerging in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

Realizing he'd been caught, Eilliot quickly grabbed two beers and shut the door. He carried them over to where she'd settled on the couch and handed her one.

She raised an eyebrow as she took it from him. She knew he'd had a few at the bar before they left, but she wouldn't nag him about drinking just yet; after all, she wasn't Kathy, but she knew he had court in the morning, so she wasn't about to let him get too drunk either.

Elliot finally couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell did you mean back there?"

Olivia smiled slightly and took a sip of her beer. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Back at the bar…when you said I wouldn't be able to handle you. What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

She laughed softly, taking another drink. "Exactly what I said; you wouldn't have been able to handle me."

He stared at her closely, taking a drink. "I beg to differ."

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think," she smirked.

"Liv, we've been partners for years…if I couldn't handle you, I think I'd know."

She shrugged, her smirk changing to a mischievous smile. "Guess we'll never know, now will we?"

He shrugged as well, setting his beer on the coffee table as he slid a little closer to her on the couch. "We could find out," he murmured, leaning in and taking in her intoxicating scent.

Olivia was by no means drunk, but the alcohol had dulled her senses enough that it took a moment to register what he was about to do. Right before his lips touched hers, she placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "El…not tonight…" she whispered, shaking her head. "We've both been drinking…"

"Liv, I know what I'm doing…I'm not that drunk…" he told her lowly, his voice gravelly from the alcohol mixed with desire for her.

When he leaned in again, she used her agility to slip away easily. "You just left your wife; this isn't right."

Elliot sighed and ran his hands over his face. "You're right…you're right. I'm sorry."

She returned to her spot on the couch beside him and gently touched his arm. "It's ok…you've had a rough day, and more than enough drinks to cloud your judgment. Why don't you let me check your stitches, then we can get some sleep?"

"Liv, my stitches are fine."

"You ripped them once today; just appease me, alright?"

He rolled his eyes but removed his shirt anyway so she could remove the bandages enough to check the stitches he'd had redone earlier. "There, you see? Stitched up just fine."

She nodded with a satisfied smile. "I told you; I'm your partner. It's my job to make sure you're ok," she told him, getting up to get rid of her empty beer bottle. "Good night, Elliot."

"Night, Liv," he called, watching her disappear into her bedroom and shut the door. Seeing her return a few moments later, he looked up curiously.

"Thought you might be more comfortable with these," she said, handing him a pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks."

She nodded, heading back to her bedroom. "Night," she called again just before shutting the door.

Elliot sighed, shaking his head before getting comfortable on the couch. He groaned lowly upon realizing that the pillow she'd given him smelled just like her. It was going to be a long night.

*AN: Sure it's probably not the best, but I hope you like it. Reviews determine whether or not I'm adding anything else.*


End file.
